In the Pearly Room
by Its2am
Summary: A story about how the Hunger Games in my opinion should of ended. How Peeta and Katniss fall in love and get through obstacles. My very first fan fiction. Will be a bit different than the books in the end.
1. Chapter 1

~This is my very first fan fiction. I hope you like it. Constructive criticism is welcome but please dont make it too harsh. *This story is incompleted but enjoy reading it anyway.~

* * *

><p>I woke up in a pearly white room. Everything was too white for my liking. I look around frantically for Peeta but he isn't here. I start screaming his name and banging on the doors. I stop for a moment to think about that Peeta and I both had won the hunger games. I smile slightly so happy that we won and we would be okay after this. That's when it hits me. Im thinking of a future for Peeta and I. That's when I know that I love him. Oh my goodness. I really do love Peeta Mellark. I then continue screaming for Peeta and that when I feel myself being sedated into blackness.<p>

I wake up once again in a room too pearly white. I look down at myself. I've seem to have gotten healthier. My body doesn't seem as malnourished as it was in the games and my wounds have turned into tiny scars. I see that I am in the outfit I was in the start of the games. I get up and walk outside. Outside my room I see Haymitch. I don't hesitate to run into his arms. I'm so happy to see, Haymitch of all people. Next I hug Effie and then Cinna. I just smile like an idiot.

"Where's Peeta?" I suddenly demand. All three of them glance warily at each other.

Effie answers, "You'll see him soon." I nod and smile.

Before I know it I'm being prepped and dressed to do an interview with Peeta. I still haven't seen him and I can't wait to see him. He deserves to know that I love him for real. As I go onto stage I see Peeta and Caesar. I smile and quickly go into his arms. I would of loved to have told him right there but I couldn't do it not with all of Panem watching. The interview goes by quickly with Peeta doing most of the talking but I do contribute. Finally the interview ends and we all began to go back to the rooms.

"Wait Peeta." I say quietly when it's just us. We are in the hallway, which leads to our rooms. He turns to me and I smile. Before I can think of anything else I throw myself into his arms and kiss him passionately. He kisses me back and wraps his arms around my waist. I then entangle my hands in his blonde hair. I pull back and stare at him straight in the eye.

"I love you. I love you so much." He opens his mouth to say something but I continue. "I only want to be with one person and that person is you." I say quietly. Peeta smiles.

"You've officially just made me the happiest man on earth. I love you so much Katniss." With that we continued to make out. I now couldn't imagine a life without him. If we were able to survive the Hunger games together we can survive anything.

The next day I find myself being waken up by Effie. I glance next to me and see Peeta groggily begin to get up. He smiles at me and gives me a little peck on the lips and is then towed away from Effie who had been looking at us in a very suspicious way. I smile when I realize that today is that day we board the train to go home. I start hyperventilating when I think of seeing Prim, my mom, even Gale. Gale will always be my best friend and I hope he specifically can accept my relationship with Peeta.

As I board the train I wave to the Capital crowd as they scream mine and Peeta's name. I walk into my room on the train just as I feel the train begin to move. I smile, knowing that soon I will be in district 12. Hearing a small knock on the door I turn around to see Peeta.

"Hi Peeta." I say while walking over to him. I wrap my arms around him and sigh contently as he wraps his own arms around him.

He chuckles, "Hi Katniss."

"What?"

"Nothing its just that I still cant believe that you love me."

I roll my eyes, "Of course I love you. What is unbelievable is that you love me."

He kissed the top of my head and whispers, "You don't know the effect you have on people."

He gently lifts my head and kisses me softly. I push myself closer to him and then begin to deepen the kiss. He pulls away and moves his lips down to my neck. I shiver in pleasure as his lips gently begin to kiss my neck. He then moves his lips back up and we began to make out once again. I begin to feel something different, it's a sort of fire that makes me want more and more of Peeta. I wonder if he feels this way too. I gently run my fingers through his tousled blonde hair. I begin to feel something hard poking against my stomach and that's when Peeta pulls away blushing furiously.

"I'm really sorry Katniss. I-I-um." He stammers obviously embarrassed. That's when it hits me. He's erect. In that moment I realize I want him too. I gently kiss him.

"Its okay." I whisper. I begin to feel my heart beat a little faster and surge of courage washes over me. I slip off my plain grey tee shirt. My dark blue bra is plain and comfy. Its one of my old bras but its my favorite. I feel self conscious as unhook my bra and I look down at my small boobs. I glance back at Peeta and he is just staring at me in amazement. Before I know it Peetas lips are all over mine and we are kissing like we've never kissed before. I slip my hands underneath Peetas shirt signaling that I want it off. He takes it off quickly and I look at his muscular chest. He is so strong and so sure. Goodness gracious, I love him so much. My hands linger at his belt buckle and he groans slightly.

"Katniss wait, we don't have to do this. I mean we can if you want but I don't want you to bee pressured into anything." Peeta said quickly. I roll my eyes.

"Good thing I want to do this." I take his hand and pull his over to the bed. As he looms over me I begin to work off his pants. Finally he just takes them off. His plaid underwear can barely contain his erection. I gently run my fingers over the bulge and he moans. He then slips my pants off quickly. I'm wearing just a plain black pair of underwear and yet his gaze his filled with nothing love and lust.

"Katniss you are so beautiful." He mummers. When he says this, it just makes me want him more. I feel myself growing nervous as I begin to pull down his underwear. As he is fully naked in front off me I blush.

"I love you so much Peeta." I whisper. He then takes my underwear off tenderly. We are about to take a big step but I want my first time to be with him. I want to loose my virginity to him.

"Have you ever done this before?" He asks.

I laugh a little, "No."

"Neither have I." He says.

As he leans over me I press my lips against his with as much passion as I cant muster. This encourages him and he slowly pushes into me. I gasp a little finding it a little painful.

"I'm sorry." Peeta replies and begins to kiss me to try to take my mind off of the pain.

As quickly as the pain comes it subsides, as Peeta begins to push more of himself into me I find myself beginning to enjoy it more. Before I know it Peeta has built up a steady rhythm. He groans loudly as I begin to nibble on his neck. Peeta then begins to thrust a little bit faster and I begin to feel another weird feeling. Its as if little waves of pleasure are coursing through me. I moan and groan loudly and all of a sudden I feel my mind freeze for a moment as I feel my body tighten and then release itself. Its as if a large wave of pleasure has just crashed over me. I then feel Peeta tense up and release himself. We had just climaxed and I've never felt better. We stayed still for a moment just listening to the sounds of our panting and then Peeta rolls over. We are both sweaty and when we look at each other we smile.

"I love you so much." Peeta mummers.

"I love you too." I whisper back.

It seemed like just minutes before we were woken up my Effie knocking on the door saying dinner was ready. I jumped up and began to grab my clothes. Peeta began to do that same. I smoothes out my hair and my shirt then walked out and into the dinning room with Peeta in tow.

"Hi everyone." I say pleasantly. Haymitch looks at Peeta and then me and then he glances at Effie. Effie has a blank expression on her face. I glance down at myself and then at Peeta who looks confused. I wonder if they know what we've been up too. I hope not. I take my seat and begin the stuff my mouth with food. I'm so hungry it's unbelievably. After a long uncomfortable dinner session, we finally begin to get up to go back to our rooms.

"Sit down you two." Says Haymitch.

"What?" I ask him harshly. Haymitch looks from Peeta to me and then back to Peeta.

"Did you use protection?" He blurts out. When he says that I nearly choke on my own spit. I glance at Peeta and he is blushing an unhealthy color of red. I then decide to play stupid.

"What do you mean?" I ask trying to sound innocent. I know that I've never been the strongest liar but I hope I've gotten better.

Haymitch rolled his eyes. "I'm going to take that as a no that you didn't use protection since lover boys face pretty much is the color of a tomato. Use protection next time and keep your groaning to a minimum. You woke me up from my nap." With that he leaves.

I turn to Peeta and we are both red. Simultaneously we begin laughing till we are both almost crying.

"Lets go to bed." Peeta says grabbing my hand. "Can you believe it, tomorrow we are in District 12."

I nod and then crawl into the bed beside Peeta. I know I will probably have nightmares but I'm glad that Peeta will just hold me through them. I wiggle closer to Peeta and begin to drift off.


	2. Chapter 2

No. No. No. I think as I look at Rue. She is just looking at me from a tree. She has her arms stretched out for me to run into them but no matter how fast I run I never get to her fast enough. Next thing I know I hear her blood curtailing scream and see deep red blood pouring out from the wound in her stomach.

"No Rue!" I scream. She is trying to say something but I don't understand her.

"What? I don't understand her." After I say that Rues little body shudders once and never moves again. I must have been thrashing in my sleep because I wake up with a gasp and find Peeta holding on to me. I close my eyes and bury my head in his chest. He pats my head comforting.

"Its okay. Its okay." He mummers. I want to tell him it will never be okay but I hold my tongue. Finally calming down I look up at Peetas face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I shake my head no in response. He nods sympathetically.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Almost 6:30 am."

"We might as well get dressed and ready. I'm sure Effie will be in here at 7 exactly to make sure we get up." He chuckled at that.

"You know Effie she always needs to be on time." I nod and smile. I quietly breathe in Peetas scent. He smells so good, almost like warm bread mixed with cinnamon.

"Are you excited to see your family today?" He asked. I look back at him.

"You have no idea. I can't wait to see Prim. What about you?"

"Eh. Your probably more excited than I am, but it will be nice to see them."

"Right your brothers are Rye and Xavier?" I said while he messed up my hair playfully.

"Correct." I turn to him and kiss him sweetly then I get out of bed.

"I'm going to take a shower now." I then eye him seductively. "Wanna take one with me?" At my suggestion of taking a shower together he got out of bed.

"Hell ya, I mean who wouldn't want to take a shower with Katniss Everdeen aka the most beautiful girl there ever was." I laugh at this. He quickly wraps his arms around my waist and we began to kiss playfully at first but then more passionately. We move together towards the bathroom. Just as we are about to enter the bathroom a knock on the door has us jumping away from each other. Effie opens the door oblivious to the sexual tension in the room.

"It's a big big day. Get dressed and get showered and then go to the dinning room for breakfast." She says cheerfully. She then takes a good look at us, "In separate showers please." I blush at this. With that announcement Effie leaves. I look at Peeta and see him laughing. He doesn't say anything he just kisses me and leaves to go take a shower in his room. I quickly jump in the shower and turn the water on.

When I finish showering I walk out and see a black skirt with a pale blue shirt and black flats laid out on the bed. This must be what they want me to wear today I say mentally. Throwing on the clothes I quickly braid my hair and walk out to the dinning room. Peeta is already there wearing short and a deep blue shirt. I smile at everyone then sit down and begin piling food onto my plate. Today for breakfast we have fluffy scrambled eggs, cute mini pancakes that I drench in syrup, all types of fruit, rolls, and hot chocolate. Of course the food is delicious as usual. As I finish eating I lean back in my chair looking at Haymitch and Effie. They look back at me.

"Well sweetheart you happy to be back?" Haymitch asks me.

"You have no idea." I reply. With that I feel the train stop. I look at Peeta and smile. We are finally here. I can't wait to see everyone.

As I walk off the train I am amazed at the crowd of people come to see me but I am searching for my family. I see a blonde haired girl running towards me and that's when I realize its Prim. Prim jumps into my arms squeezing me so hard you would think I would explode but I hug her back with the same intensity.

"Prim." I say quietly into my ear. She looks back at me and her blue eyes are shinning yet tears are running down her face.

"Katniss I missed you so much. I'm so happy your back. I love you so much." I hug Prim tighter when she says this.

"Prim you have no idea how much I missed you and I love you so much. You will always be my little duck." She giggles.

"Quack. Quack." She says in reply. Finally Prim and I let go of each other. My mom is standing behind Prim. I smile at her and hug her tightly. She returns the hug but doesn't say anything. Next I see Hazel and her kids. I hug each of them and then turn to look at Gale. I hug him tightly.

"Gale I missed you."

"I missed you too Catnip." He said quietly. I look behind me to see if Peeta was there but he was a couple feet away hugging his own family. As I stared at him he turned to look at me and gave me a heartwarming smile. With that we turned away from staring each other and looked back at our families. I looked down at Prim and smile lovingly at her.

"Guess whose coming to live in Victors Village with me. You'll even have your own room."

"Really." Squealed Prim. I laughed.

"Of course, I couldn't imagine anyone else coming to live with me." With that Prim hugged me tightly. I sighed contently. Everything was perfect right now. I was here with my family and I was in love with Peeta things couldn't get better.

Days turned into weeks as my family and I got settled into our new Victor Village house. I choose the room with the window that peers directly to Peetas house. Things were slowly getting monotone once again. Although I did not need to hunt anymore I still did it to help Gales family. Gale only hunted with me on Sundays. The rest of the day I spent with either Peeta or Prim or my mother. I loved spending the day with Peeta. Usually we ended up in bed together at one point or another but we did other things. Peeta tried to show me how to bake one day but I wasn't very good. I burnt most of the stuff I tried to make. I tried to show Peeta archery but he wasn't very good at that.

"What do you want to do today?" Peeta asked sitting next to me on the couch. I turn to look at him and notice his eyes look especially blue today. I don't know why but I don't particularly care. I start to lean in and I'm glad Peeta was leaning in as well. We seem to be on the same page today.

Our positions quickly shift as he begins to loom over me. I already feel his erection and he moans when I start kissing his neck. Today we waste no time in taking off each other's clothes. He quickly undoes my bra and practically rips my panties off. I slid off his blue underwear. I decide to try something. I lightly and carefully begin to stroke his erection. He moans loudly signaling he liked that. I wanted to pleasure him today. I began to move my hands quickly up and down on his hard erection. He is groaning my name.

"Wait Katniss." He says while panting. I look at him questioning.

"Now its my turn." With that he begins to stroke my area quickly yet softly. I gasped loudly then moaned. Oh my goodness I have never had hands down there in my life but it felt so good. He inserts a finger in and I once again gasp. I feel myself becoming so unbelievably wet. I am gripping the couch and making noise that should not be humanly possible.

"Katniss, I can't wait. I'm going to come." He says taking out his finger, he then slips himself into. I moan loudly which causes him to moan as well. He begins to thrust faster and faster and I feel myself close to climaxing. I know he is close too because he is gripping me as if he had to hold onto me for dear life. He hits a particularly good spot and I climax. I feel waves of pleasure rush over me, and then he climaxes. He moans my name loudly and his body becomes stiff for a moment but then he relaxes. We both pant as he pulls out of me.

"I love you." He says kissing me softly. I kiss him back but then pull away.

"I love you too."

I was standing up about to start getting dressed when I hear someone walk in. I scream in surprise as I rush to grab clothes to cover myself when the person walks into where Peeta and I were. I grab two blankets and throw one at Peeta. We cover ourselves quickly and that when I look at the person who rudely barged in. I expect it to be Haymitch but its not, its Gale. He is looking at us in shock and then rushes out of the house. I am red with embarrassment and so is Peeta. I look over at him about to ask him what to do but he looks really shocked and that's when I decide against it. What am I going to tell him? I say mentally.


End file.
